


What John Likes About George

by kaycee (kachesscrime)



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kachesscrime/pseuds/kaycee
Summary: John thích George vãi lồng.





	What John Likes About George

**Author's Note:**

> BẢN DỊCH CHƯA CÓ SỰ CHO PHÉP CỦA TÁC GIẢ. VUI LÒNG KHÔNG ĐEM RA NGOÀI/CHUYỂN VER HOẶC XIN PHÉP CHUYỂN VER/SỬ DỤNG VỚI MỤC ĐÍCH THƯƠNG MẠI.

 

 

giữa cả hai có cái gì hơi hướm nghệ thuật. hắn và george.

john không nhớ rõ lần đầu là khi nào, chỉ nhớ rằng nó thô bạo, nóng bỏng, vội vã, với hơi thở nặng nề và tiếng rên nghèn nghẹn đập vào không gian của phòng khách sạn hamburg. toàn bộ kí ức chìm trong cái mơ màng của cồn và khát khao dục tính, hai người đều quá say để tự hỏi bản thân đang làm cái đéo gì. john nhớ, rằng hắnđã phải kìm nén, phải ghìm chặt dây cương của con thú hoang trong lòng vốn chỉ chực xổ lồng. kìm nén, cho đến khi, george. george khác biệt.

_mọi thứ_  về george đều khác biệt.

ban đầu, nó chỉ là giải tỏa thôi, cùng với đồng nghiệp - ừ thì có đi xa hơn một chút so với những gì hắn đã làm với paul, hay với ai đó khác, nhưng cũng chỉ là giải tỏa. cho đến một đêm, ngay trước khi màn trình diễn bắt đầu, john nhìn george, để rồi suýt chút nữa chiếm lấy em, ngay tại nơi đó. bởi vì george thật  _lộng lẫy_ : môi ướt và cặp mắt mang cả màn đêm, chỉnh dây đàn theo một cách thật vô tội, bởi em không biết em đã làm gì với john.

nhưng john biết là george có. george luôn biết.

hắn biểu diễn suốt tối ấy với một cơn hứng tình đến khó chịu - tệ hơn nữa, george cũng thế. không thể không để ý đến chuyện đó. john chơi chệch nhịp tận hai lần. chết tiệt,  _george._ họ biết là paul thấy. gã hẳn đã tưởng rằng john và george có gái đang đợi sau khi sân khấu kết thúc; cứ cười cái kiểu tai quái với họ giữa những khúc ca.

điều paul không biết là cả hai đã làm gì sau đó.

nó đã luôn chỉ là giải tỏa trước đêm ấy. rồi mọi thứ thay đổi, khi george cuối cùng cũng kéo áo hắn và gầm gừ. "cho em  _tất cả_  đi." john không còn thắc mắc một lần nào nữa. đêm đó, hai người thôi giữ mình tỉnh táo.

từ ấy, mọi thứ john từng khóa chặt trong bóng tối của tâm trí hoang dại dường như được mở bung. ngàn nghĩ suy cấm kị giờ trải dài trước mặt. bất chợt, mọi giây phút riêng tư của hắn đều dành bên george - mà không riêng tư cũng chẳng là gì, khi hắn luôn tìm cách đuổi mọi người đi để được ở cạnh mình em. bởi vì john  _thích_ george.

john thích hương mồ hôi của george, cơ thể em tỏa hào quang trong ánh đèn liu riu của căn phòng nhỏ xíu. john thích nghe hơi thở của george nghẹn lại khi hắn chạm vào em, một tiếng thở sắc lẻm, khát khao. john thích tiếng rên george để lộ khi john nhấn em xuống giường, khiến em mở rộng vòng tay đóng hắn, khi hắn vuốt ve em quá chậm hay siết lấy em quá chặt. mạnh, nhưng cũng vừa đủ.

john thích tình dục, cùng với george. nếu cặp kè với một cô nàng quá lâu, hắn thường cảm thấy chán. nhưng không phải với george. john thích việc george đếch quan tâm về mấy cái nghi thức rườm ra, hay chần chừ, hay một lời cho phép từ em. một khi cánh cửa kia đã khóa, john có thể làm  _bất kì điều gì_. có những khi, john thích tiến vào em thật chậm, lắng nghe tiếng rên của em kéo dài hơn một chút, ngắm nghĩa khoái cảm dần đầy, cho đến khi cậu trai bé nhỏ của hắn gần như phát khóc lên, tiếng nấc vọng từ cổ họng vang ra cụt lủn.

john thích george, khi hắn đẩy em vào tường, khiến em run rẩy khi hắn tiến vào. john biết george cũng thích thế. hắn thích cảm giác nâng bổng em lên, đôi tay hắn giữ chặt lấy cặp mông em, để lại dấu ngón tay đỏ bừng. hắn thích cơn nhức mỏi nơi chân khi cố bế george quá lâu (may mà em gầy, nhưng mà, eh). hắn thích xúc cảm của chân george quấn quanh eo hắn, tay bấu lấy vai hắn như thể em sẽ  _chết_ mất nếu không làm vậy. hắn thích george tì trán vào trán hắn, hô hấp của hai người tan vào nhau, nóng rẫy, tả tơi, ham muốn.

họ không làm điều đó khi khỏa thân - tốn quá nhiều thời gian - cho tới khi john nhận ra george cào. thay đổi mọi thứ luôn. tất cả từng mẩu phục trang phải được cởi bỏ, bởi vì nếu không phải da chạm da, thì sẽ đéo thể  _đủ._  john thấy bản thân mê đắm việc george găm móng tay vào lưng gã, kêu lên đến là đĩ thõa. john thấy bản thân  _cần_ nó. george không ngại thô bạo với john, như john thô bạo với em. john thích mọi thứ về george mà các cô gái không thể cho hắn, nỗi thèm muốn đầy khoái lạc mà hắn và em sẻ chia.

george không thể im lặng khi ở trên giường; em không nén lại gì nữa. thậm chí nếu john bảo em kìm lại thì cũng chẳng có tác dụng gì, bởi vì em biết sức mạnh trong thanh âm em phát ra. george là bạn giường ồn ào nhất mà john từng có, và hắn yêu điều ấy. thi thoảng, george cố ý  buông ra một tiếng rên gợi tình, chỉ để thấy phản ứng của john, chỉ để những cú thúc càng mạnh hơn, sâu hơn, tuyệt vọng một cách ngọt ngào. george thích nhìn john đánh mất chính mình. george chẳng biết xấu hổ đâu, và john cũng thế.

có lẽ điều tuyệt nhất ở george là câu cửa miệng vang lên nức nở khi em gần cực khoái:  _"đừng dừng lại, ôi địt, đừng có dừng, john, đừng có dừng"_ , lặp lại, một lần rồi thêm một lần, bàn tay lùa vào tóc john van xin, giống như em nghĩ rằng john sẽ dừng lại khi tới giây cuối cùng. thật nhảm nhí, cái suy nghĩ đó. như là sau bao lâu, george vẫn nghĩ đây chỉ là giải tỏa, như là em vẫn không nhận ra tại sao john ở lại. hắn không hiểu nổi.

john thực sự rất thích george.

vài lần - hiếm, nhưng vài lần - em và hắn được trải qua sự xa xỉ của một giấc ngủ chung khi mọi người đã đi hết. đấy là cái mà john thích nhất, thích hơn tất cả. vì sau cùng, george sẽ xem xét từng vết thương, ngón tay lướt nhẹ dọc những vệt cào em để lại trên lưng john, rồi cười, tiếng cười nhẹ như mây. george nghĩ nó thật buồn cười khi cả hai luôn đỏ ửng và đau nhức sau mỗi lần làm tình. họ nằm đó, mồ hôi dính dấp, run rẩy nhè nhẹ, nghe tiếng tim đập bớt phần cuồng loạn, thủ thỉ những điều bí mật vào màn đêm. "lần sau, anh sẽ làm thế này với em", và, dịu dàng hơn: "em đẹp lắm, em biết không?"

george đẹp, thật sự. john thích ngắm em nằm kề bên gối với vẻ trụy lạc thỏa mãn, nụ cười uể oải giãn ra trên môi mềm. tóc em luôn rối bù - john đảm bảo thế - còn gương mặt em luôn ửng hồng, dễ thương đến mềm cả lòng. john thích ôm em khi cả hai chìm vào mộng đẹp. hắn thích ở bên em thật gần, để cảm thấy tiếng tim em đập sâu trong lồng ngực, nghe tiếng em thở đều đều trong giấc ngủ êm. 

sau đó, george sẽ hôn hắn. john thích hôn george. những nụ hôn càng lúc càng làm hắn cồn cào  chờ đợi: ngọt ngào, lười nhác, mềm mại, lưỡi quấn lấy nhau trong bóng tối. trước đó, george trơ trẽn, ầm ĩ, nhưng giờ, em ngượng ngùng, im ru. john thích cả hai mặt của em. nếu là ai khác, john có thấy một chút lạ lùng - hôn ấy. nhưng với george, mọi thứ thật tự nhiên. john thích việc hắn có thể làm môi em vốn sưng đỏ càng sưng hơn nữa.

john thích george cắn trả.

hắn luôn nhớ rằng phải để lại một dấu hôn trên cổ george: lời nhắc nhở cuối của đêm để rồi khicả hai rời khỏi giường, khi george trườn về phòng mình - lỡ như có ai trở lại sớm, gây ra một mớ rắc rối không đáng có. john thích bí mật giữa hắn và em, thứ mà chỉ hai người có. hắn thích nhìn george vụng về bước vào phòng tắm, ngắm nghía dấu đỏ phản chiếu qua gương rồi cười như đứa trẻ được quà. john yêu việc paul, hoặc bất kì ai, sẽ nhắc đến vệt đỏ ấy, đến việc em hẳn đã có một đêm tình cuồng nhiệt, đến việc em có thể nói tên cô ta không. rồi george sẽ cười thành tiếng, liếc nhìn john, cái liếc nhìn hàm chứa một câu  _"nếu mà họ biết nhỉ, anh ơi?"_

john thích đếm xuôi cho tới khi dấu hôn tan đi. và đếm ngược đến lúc hắn lại để lại trên cơ thể em một vệt đỏ mới.

john thực sự, thực sự thích george.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> link fic gốc: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968471


End file.
